Curaja
.]] Curaja , also known as Cure4, Cure 4, Cure IV, and Curada, is the most powerful of the Cure series of spells. It can restore most characters to full HP. It should be noted that Curaja is originally (Curaga) in the Japanese versions of Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV, and Final Fantasy XII. The actual Curaja only appears in Final Fantasy Tactics and Final Fantasy Record Keeper. It previously also appeared in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius before being renamed (September 2017 patch renamed Curaga and Curaja to Curada and Curaga, respectively). Appearances Final Fantasy Curaja (CUR4 on the NES and Cure4 in Final Fantasy Origins) is a level 7 White Magic spell, which fully restores the HP of a single ally. The NES version of the spell also acts as Esuna by removing all negative statuses except petrification. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can only be learned by the White Wizard job class. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 35 MP to cast. Chaos can also cast Curaja to fully heal himself during the final battle. Final Fantasy III Curaja (also called Cure4) is a level 7 White Magic spell and the most advanced healing spell. It restores all HP if used on one target. If used as a multi-target, it restores 500 - 800 HP (NES version), or 2,500 - 3,500 HP (3D version). It can be used by White Mage, Devout, Sage, and Onion Knight. It can be bought in the Invincible and in Doga's Village for 20,000 gil and has a base power of 220. Final Fantasy IV Curaja (Cure 4 in Easy Type) is the strongest White Magic healing spell that Rosa, Tellah, Porom, and Fusoya. It has a casting time of 0, and costs 40 MP to cast. In 2D versions it has a spell power of 288, and in 3D versions it has spell power of 128. It never misses. In the SNES version, any value greater than 16,384 healed from the spell will restore MP instead. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Curaja is a White Magic spell learned by Rosa (level 38) and Porom (level 48). It restores all HP to one or major HP to all allies, and can also be used to damage the undead. It costs 40 MP to cast. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Curaja is the strongest White Magic healing spell. It can be learned by Rosa (level 45), Porom (level 48), Leonora (level 57), and Fusoya (default). It costs 40 MP to cast. Final Fantasy X-2 Moogle Cureja is a spell exclusive to Yuna's Mascot dressphere. It restores about 60% of the party's MAX HP and removes negative status effects from the party. It costs 15 MP to cast, and can be learned for 40 AP. Final Fantasy XII Curaja is a White Magick 6 license that costs 45 LP to learn and (initially) 68 MP to use. It restores a large amount of HP to all allies and is a weaker version of Renew. The spell can be bought at Balfonheim Port after the events in Draklor Laboratory for 11,700 gil. There is an other use of Curaja, it deals high damage to all undead enemies in range. In the Zodiac versions, Curaja is a White Magick 9 license and can be used by the White Mage, Monk, and Knight. The Monk must unlock a 75 LP Quickening license first, and the Knight must acquire the license for Hashmal first. Final Fantasy XIII Curaja is a spell available to the Medic ability that restores HP to a party member and those nearby. Area-of-effect spell. The lower the HP is, the more it will recover. It has an ATB cost of 2. It is learned by Vanille (Stage 8) and Hope (Stage 9). For example:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps3/928790-final-fantasy-xiii/faqs/59246 Final Fantasy XIII Game Mechanics Guide by ximaus] : \text{recovery amount} = \text{lost HP} \times \left(0.12 + \frac{\text{magic}}{10000}\right) "Lost HP" is equal to the difference between the max HP and current HP and "magic" is the magic stat of the caster. The most HP, as a proportion of lost HP, that can be recovered using Curaja is 52.17%. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Curaja (Curada in the Japanese version) is a Medic ability that restores HP to the target and nearby allies proportional to the amount of damage each has taken. It has an ATB cost of 2. It is learned by Noel (role level 35). Recruitable monsters can be infused as a secret ability to Medic-oriented monsters by infusing Sentinel-monsters of a combined level total of 99 into the Medic. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Curaja is used by Angel of Valhalla when he is fully healed. Final Fantasy XIV Cure IV is used exclusively by Kuribu, the final boss of the Lost City of Amdapor (Hard). The spell's effectiveness varies based on the party's proximity to the boss; the closer the party is to Kuribu, the less it is healed. When Kuribu is under Reverse, the spell instead targets the party and deals damage. In this case, the party must move as far away from the boss as possible in order to minimize the damage they take. Final Fantasy Tactics Curaja is the most powerful healing spell for White Mages. It cost 800 JP to learn. It has a speed of 10 and costs 20 MP to use. The spell heals a lot of HP and cannot be reflected. Curaja has a 40% chance of being randomly learned in battle if cast on a White Mage that has not learned the spell yet and is healed at least 1 HP. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Curaja restores nearby allies to full health. It is cast by piling four Cure spells. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Curaja restores nearby allies to full health. It can be cast by stacking four Cure spells. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Curaja (Carega/Curaga in Japanese release) is a 4★ White Magic. It restores a very large amount of HP to one target, it can initially be used four times and it can be honed to rank 5. It can be created by using Greater White Orb x5, Greater Wind Orb x3, Greater Holy Orb x3, and 10000 gil. There is also 6★ White Magic Curada (Careja/Curaja in Japanese release) obtainable upon completing its Nightmare cycle, located at 8:00 in the Nightmare hall. It is described as bestowing a limited Regen effect along with the usual HP recovery. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''World of Final Fantasy Curaja is a tier four healing spell. It can be unlocked by having 2 members in a stack with tier three healing spells. Gallery FFI Cure4 PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Curaja GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFIII_NES_Cure_4.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Curaja.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIII iOS Curaja.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (iOS). FFIV SNES Cure4.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). Curaja-FF4a.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Curaja.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Curaja ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FFIV_TAY_Curaja.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP Curaja.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFIV TAY iOS Curaja.png|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). FFX-2 Moogle Cureja.png|''Final Fantasy X-2. ff12 curega curaja.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. Curaja from Lightning Returns FFXIII.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Enemy Cure IV.jpg|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Cure4.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. RoF Curaja.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Curaja.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFD Curaja.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Curaja.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Curaja Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Curaja Icon 2.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper (Curada). FFRK Curaja.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Curaja 2.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. References pl:Curaja Category:Recurring White Magic